Sacrifice the Moment
by artisia
Summary: No sailor scouts. Serena is alone, orphan. New story nothing like the normal flic. you'll get it if you read.
1. Default Chapter

*Original Disclaimer. Kedren is my character. Format works like this- there is a min prologue, then snapshots then story! Have fun reading!  
  
Mini-Short Prologue  
  
Same concept as my other Sailor Moon fiction but changed so here goes.  
Darien deceived Serena. Darien was actually part of the Queen Beryl's plan so Serena's real soul mate doesn't come. Serena was shocked and hurt. She never imagined that to be. Things had changed. Serena was an orphan in real life that lived in an orphanage; there had been no other Sailor Scouts, or Luna. Her family and friends were just a figment of her imagination, which Queen Beryl had created. Although, her world had changed immensely by that, few things had stayed the same, like she was still Sailor Moon, Champion of Justice, she still went to high school, and she still had Molly and Melvin. As soon as Serena found out the truth though, time showed itself. Time had actually stopped for the world, only one world remained, which was in Serena's head. Serena destroyed Queen Beryl. Her Silver Empyreal Crystal was stronger than ever, it didn't need love to show up, it needed courage, which she got when the truth was exposed to her. With Queen Beryl dead, one thing remained- her torn love, Darien. Darien got away, disappeared somewhere as if never to return leaving Serena facing the real world.  
  
Snap shots  
  
In class, enrolled a boy for his final year of high school. He had a peculiar sensation around him but he was good looking. He was tall, but not too tall; he was certainly built as if he was trained for war. His eyes were his real assets, brown with a hint of green, profound- as if leading to the soul but not entirely, something mysterious. His hair was dirty blond, which went well with his looks. He wore the uniform and still looked fabulous as if it were made for him.   
  
He entered class with a cold look in his eyes, serious and mysterious. The girls were already trying to approach him, and the guys whispered their decision to hate him for that. She remained calm though, she kept her glare on her history book, pencil in hand- obviously not caring. He took notice, and took a seat besides her to be left in peace also.  
  
Class started and ended, she hadn't moved an inch or listened to anything that had happened. The boy, neither, had made any noticeable introductions. When break came, the boy isolated himself from the others; she just sat there unaware of anything. Very soon school ended and she went home.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"My head, it's pounding." She looked out of her window of the small flat she had been able to buy after two years of working. It was small; yet, she didn't care for much; it was usable. It was a studio apartment, meaning kitchen, and bedroom, everything in the same room. The furniture- a bed, a television set (hardly used), and kitchen appliances. Her closet and dressing table were in the bathroom. The entire room had no uniformity in it; it was just a simple room that she thought of as a refuge.   
  
"I can't do this anymore!" She sighed, she was in a changed outfit- blue skirt, white shirt, read bow with a pink locket attached, high red boot, white gloves, a tiara on her forehead, jewels on her head. She got out from her window, jumping across buildings until the right place.  
  
A hideous creature stood at foot- slimy green scales and drooping eyes. It had a human in its hand.   
  
"Unhand him!" Sailor Moon ordered with a sense of power.   
The creature darted his face to look at her. "Says who?" His voice was raspy and ended with a lisp.   
"Guardian of the Universe. I ... let him go!" It was an old habit to say her original speech, times had changed and she made sure her act would change also.   
"What will you do, if I don't?" It hissed.  
"Moon tiara magic!" She through her tiara at the creature's way but missed, the creature was quick. However, it had let go of the man who had already fled for his like far away from the battlefield.  
"So, you do tricks." The creature challenged. "So do I, though! You want to see?" It pointed a finger at her and energy bomb came charging at Sailor Moon's way. She tried to dodge it but it followed, eventually hitting her. It was a strong charge, which threw her to the ground but suddenly there was a flash and the creature was no more but dust.   
  
Sailor Moon swung her head side to side to see who had helped her but there was no sign of life. A sudden hope had risen that her friends, the scouts- but they were unreal. She quickly headed for home. Her outfit had changed again- black pants, red shirt half-sleeved, yellow slippers on her feet, her hair as her style- spaghetti and meatballs had changed. She had shoulder length brown straight hair with blond highlights. When her life changed, it was ready for a physical change-nothing from the past. Her right arm was bandaged from the battle and she sat on her bed with a pencil and a lot of paper.  
  
A passion had grown in her- to write. She believed it to be true, when someone's life had changed drastically, leaving an empty and dark feeling inside, a writer would be born. It was how her life went. Who could of thought that a klutzy, whiny, and obnoxious girl's life can changed so much?   
  
Her poetry was truly inspirational; talking about how life was so messed up. If anyone else read them, they would surly win an award or two. If anyone had read them though. She kept them as her possessions; they were her gate-away to her emotions. She had no friends- she made no effort to make any. People who tried to come close to her, she blew them away. There was no body in this world she could trust. Molly and Melvin her only friends had moved to America, for their final year and so she had nobody.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The new boy received great popularity by the school, but he seemed unchanged and still remained isolated. His name was learned- Kedren. He would come to school everyday with that unchanged cold glaze in his eyes taking a seat next to her. It was the same. She didn't take notice and he didn't care.   
  
One day as she was walking, Kedren unintentionally crashed into her. Her books were scattered on the floor and she had shaken from the lack of balance. She looked up at him, a look filled with irritation. Kedren seemed firm- he bent down gathered her books and handed them to her and walked away. She kept her glare and expression on her face as he walked away.   
  
Another day, the teacher assigned a group assignment and place the two together- their first conversation.  
  
"I'm Kedren." He said monotonously.  
"Serena." She answered matching the tone. She sighed. "Let's work on it after school at my place? Is that okay?" She tried to add expression to her voice to seem sociable and not seem rude.   
"Okay." He answered keeping persistent. Kedren then walked away.   
  
After school, they met and walked in complete silence. Neither one cared for a proper introduction or a sense of getting closer. They entered the studio apartment.  
  
"Umm... we could get started if you want. Do you want anything to drink or eat?" Serena asked him feeling uneasy. He was inspecting her place. He noticed the non-uniformity of her room, papers on the bed, little furniture, and all. He seemed really hard to read. He was so closed up- it was impossible.   
  
"Water, thanks." He answered walking to the bed. He took the piece of paper in his hand and examined it. Serena was in the kitchen area facing the sink. Kedren looked at her, then at the paper again. "You write well." He told her.   
  
Serena dodged her head to glance at him. He had her poetry in his hand. "You read it?" She asked in a pained voice.  
  
"They were on the bed..." He tried to explain but didn't sound like it in by his expression. He looked at the trembling girl who was about to break down. "I'm sorry."   
  
Serena walked up to him and snatched the paper from his hand, then assembled them from her bed in an exasperated manner and shoved them in the garbage. Kedren looked at her wild-eyed. "I didn't know."  
  
"It doesn't matter anymore." She answered softly.   
"Then why throw them away?" He asked walking up to the garbage can and taking the papers out.   
She didn't answer.  
"They were really good though." He added followed by another pause.   
  
She finally broke the silence. "Let's start working on our assignment." Kedren nodded. They opened their school bag and took out the instruction page.   
  
"Kedren, why do you stay so isolated?" Serena asked a bit timid.   
Kedren was surprised at the question. "I could ask the same for you."  
"I have an answer. Do you?" She answered intelligently.  
"What's your answer?" He ignored her question.  
"I don't trust people." She said in a robotic manner looking down at the floor.   
"Why?"   
"I have my reasons." She replied fighting back feelings. "You?"   
"Life..." He answered a bit hesitantly.   
  
They got started on their work.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was about seven when the two finally stopped.   
"I think I better be going now. We can work on it tomorrow." Kedren said standing up. Serena nodded. "Serena, do you live alone?"   
"Yeah, it's not much, but it's better than the orphanage." She answered sarcastically mocking life.   
"Oh." He answered feeling uneasy about the question and her look. "I live alone also."  
"Why?"  
"I used to live with my uncle in America, then something told me to come here so I did." He answered. "You know, I'm going for dinner anyway, you want to come?"  
"Sure." She answered, a smile creeping on to her face- first smile.   
  
At the restaurant  
"You don't have any friends?" Kedren asked as the conversation progressed.  
"Used to, they're in America though." Serena answered staring into her coffee.   
"Consider me as a friend, then." Kedren answered casually.   
Serena smiled a faint smile.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few meetings and they were good friends. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh no, not again." Sailor Moon held her head. There was a man who was dressed in tight bright yellow pants and a black sleeveless shirt. His long blond hair accentuated his face. He had a smirk on his face and his victims around him.   
  
"What do you monsters want now?" Sailor Moon said as she appeared in front of him.   
He looked at her annoyed and answered. "Why do care?"  
Sailor Moon took out her wand, "MOON CRYSTAL ANIHILATION!" The man dodged the attack.   
"It's not that easy getting me, Prince Dranjim." He laughed. His voice echoed through the alley, which they were in. The voice stung in Serena's ear. It was sinister but yet, familiar.   
"What have you done to them?" Sailor Moon demanded.  
Dranjim looked at her amazed. She was certainly brave for standing up to him like that. He could easily beat her by one attack and he knew she knew that by the way he had dodged the attack.   
"Dran energy, blast!" The blast leapt furiously for Sailor Moon. She jumped high and dodged it.   
"Look, let the people go!" She hollered. All of a sudden the energy blast reappeared and hit her and sent her crashing to the ground. Her right arm was bruised and her lip was bleeding. "Let them go, Dranjim!" She tried saying forcefully.  
  
Prince Dranjim was impressed. This girl didn't give up that easy and obviously she was strong if she withstand his attack. He smirked and repeated his attack hitting Sailor Moon again. She howled in agony as the attack made contact with her skin. All around her, the vicious wind stung her. It felt as though her skin was on fire. She tightly shut her eyes in escaping the feeling. When the wind cleared, she reopened her eyes. She felt tremendously weak. That energy blast took everything out of her. She repeated her previous statement even softly.   
  
"Oh, give up! You know I can easily get through with you." He said grinning. "You won me over, though. I can't kill you. You're pretty strong." She slowly and arrogantly walked towards her.   
  
She watched in anger as he came closer. She tried to get up but failed, she tried to summon her powers but failed. He came closer and bent down, he touched her cheek and wiped the blood away. She shut her eyes disgusted not wanting him to touch her.   
"Get off me!" She said under her breath.   
Suddenly there was a blast, which made Prince Dranjim fall backwards. He looked around furiously. There was no one.   
"Was it you?" He demanded furiously looking at Sailor Moon. He let his hand out and she watched helplessly at another energy blast went towards her. As the attack hit her, another blast hit the Prince, who once again howled and disappeared.   
Sailor Moon shut her eyes the pain took over. The attack had forced her to de-transform.  
She opened her eyes with the little energy she had left and came face to face with Kedren. He carried her into her arms and flew back into her apartment.   
  
He laid her down carefully on the bed and went to the kitchen area. He grabbed a bowl and a cloth. He filled the bowl with lukewarm water. Without a word he sat besides her and dabbed the cloth into the water and wiped the blood from her face. She flinched in pain and Kedren held her hand.   
  
"I'm sorry." He said airily. Serena readjusted herself and shut her eyes. Soon she was asleep.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She awoke to the sun entering her window sharply. Kedren was gone. She looked at her arm, which was tied up with cloth. Next, she looked at her alarm clock, which lay on her bed- 7:00am it read. She slowly got up from her bed, feeling the pain all over again but she stayed strong and got ready for school. She left for school walking really slowly.   
  
She arrived at school a few minutes before the bell and she took her usual seat besides Kedren. Kedren turned his head towards her. His eyes widened.  
"What-  
The bell rang. The teacher started with the attendance. Kedren was busy writing. Right then something sprung into her mind. Kedren knew she was Sailor Moon, it was supposed to be her secret. It wasn't safe anymore.   
  
Kedren handed the piece of paper to Serena and she read it.   
  
What are you doing here? Why aren't you in bed? Are you crazy?  
I have a lot more to say but-  
Talk to you in break.  
-Kedren-  
  
She kept her glare fixed on her book feeling his gaze on her.   
  
Break came.   
"What are you doing out of bed?" He asked her besides her locker. His voice outraged but he spoke softly.  
Serena didn't answer. She agitated her books inside her locker.  
"So, you won't answer me?" He said in the same tone.  
"Thank you." She responded quietly.  
He looked at her questioningly.  
"For saving my life." She spoke.   
His expression softened. "Serena... are you alright?"   
She nodded her head as tears formed in her eyes.  
"What's wrong?" He noticed.  
"You know I'm Sailor Moon-  
"You know about my powers. Look, I'm not going to let your enemies know." After a short pause he spoke again. "Why do you have enemies anyway? Look, no more secrets okay?" Kedren was surprised at Serena. She seemed so average from the outside, you wouldn't think she would be leading an adventurous life.   
  
She told him everything: Darien, Queen Beryl, Rini, the Scouts, everything.   
In return he told her everything. His vision about coming to Japan, a mission, a guardian.   
  
"That's the locket with the crystal?" He asked fascinated by the whole story.   
She nodded and showed him. As he touched it, a light appeared, which took over Kedren. Serena watched in awe. None of the students could see the light, only them.   
As the light cleared, Kedren looked at her wild-eyed.  
"Serena, I'm your guardian. I was sent here for you." He said in a quizzical manner.   
Serena was amazed. He continued to speak still overcoming the shock. "I was sent for you, not Darien."  
Tears formed in her eyes as she looked at Kedren. This was unimaginable torture; she had been through this and wasn't supposed to anymore. She shut her locker fiercely and ran away far from Kedren.  
  
The next few days were hell. He tried to talk to her and she ignored. She couldn't get messed up in this mess again. It hurt the first time, she couldn't go through this the second. It was like a déja-vu, a cycle she didn't want to repeat.   
  
Then one day as she was sleeping, her window burst open. A gust of wind brushed by passed Serena. Serena was a little bewildered looked around. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw Kedren standing in front of her bed.   
"Serena, please."  
Serena snapped herself out of bed. She was outraged, her eyes filled with wild fury. "What are you-  
"Look, I know what you've been through, you told me. I know it's sudden but that's what happened. I can't change it. I knew in my heart I liked you but I knew I was meant for something so I kept my emotions hidden. I don't expect you to like me to the same way but don't ignore me like this... Stop hurting." His voice was full of emotion. It was the first time he was truthful. A new feeling surrounded him, it hurt but it was something he wanted to do- it was a bitter/sweet feeling.  
"How can I trust you?" She asked tears streaming down her cheek. She did trust him, her heart knew he would do nothing to hurt her intentionally. She believed that he loved her and she knew she loved him too. Words and feelings were just mixing together in her mind making a mess of things.   
"Trust me. It happened once. I wouldn't do that to you. Your crystal told us the truth."  
  
Eventually things worked out. Since then, their love became known. Snapshots end here and story begins. Three years had passed; they were both 20 years old now.   
______________________________*~~~~~*__________________________________  
Well yeah..... okay! Review it. Tell me how much you hated or liked it..... I don't care.. just review!  
  
Something I want to write  
  
Notice  
Persons attempting to find a motive in this narrative will be prosecuted;  
Persons attempting to find a moral in it will be banished;  
Persons attempting to find a plot in it will be shot.  
By order of the author  
- Words of Mark Twain  



	2. Captivity

*Disclaimer. Madori is my character! Read on!  
  
"Are you Serena?" A little kid asked Serena. She looked as though she was 8 years old. She was a brunette with green eyes. Her outfit was a short white pleated and a black short sleeved sailor type shirt. She had the cutest white buckle shoes over her white socks. Her cloche hat was placed over her head as a sense of style. She was adorable.   
  
Serena and Kedren were at the park sitting on the bench until the little girl walked by.  
"Yes I am. Who are you?" Serena asked sweetly.   
"Sailor Moon?" She ignored Serena's question and asked another.   
Serena shocked stared at Kedren. Who was she and how did she know? She looked towards Kedren. He shrugged.  
"Who are you little girl?" Kedren asked politely.   
"You're Kedren?" The little girl answered. "I'm Madori." She answered casually.   
"Where are you from and what do you know about Sailor Moon?" Kedren asked.  
"I know everything, I was told. I'm your daughter from the Future Moon, not Rini." She answered with the same harsh tone.  
"Excuse me?" Serena asked as old feelings surfaced.  
"My mother sent me here for training. Can I stay with you?" She asked, her voice innocent again.   
Serena stood up, her gaze not lifting from Madori.  
"Well, can I? My mom said that you'd be the perfect person she can trust to take care of me-  
"No" Serena said airily barely any voice. She was shaken up from inside. History was happening again. Rini- now Madori. She couldn't, everything was like a nightmare. "I can't." She answered still barely audible. She looked at Kedren who was staring at Madori. He shifted his glare towards Serena who was on the verge of falling apart. He stood up and took her in his arms and let her cry her feelings out. Madori looked nervous.   
  
Serena looked at Madori shifting her head from Kedren's chest. Kedren held Serena firmly.  
"Serena, please?" She asked staring at the ground. Serena nervously shook her head repeating to herself the same word over and over: no.  
"Serena, you're forcing me." Madori paused. "As the princess of the Future Moon and the heir of the Queen, I command you to do as I say." Madori stated forcefully.   
  
Serena and Kedren both stared at her in disbelief. Serena moved herself from Kedren. She looked at Madori in an appalled manner.  
Madori knew she was being rough and she didn't mean to hurt Serena but her mother told her to stay with Serena. She felt bad so she started, "I'm sorry but-  
"No, I will let you stay, I won't revolt against your command." She said disgusted then she walked away before things got worse.  
  
"She hates me, right?" Madori asked Kedren heartbroken.  
Kedren felt a sense of pity. She was so young and innocent. He felt for her immediately as his own daughter even thought that wasn't the case yet. "I doubt it. She's just been through a lot."  
"I had to, my mother told me to stay with her. I had no choice." She reacted. As tears appeared, she buried her face in her hands.   
Kedren walked up to her and knelt down. She automatically crawled into his arms. Kedren felt a sense of warmth and joy. She had created a space in his heart already. Kedren understood why Serena acted the way she did. Probably that's what she felt with Rini, losing her must have been agonizing. She didn't want to feel the same way again. Kedren took the little girl home. She fell straight to bed.  
Kedren called Serena. Serena answered. Her voice showed that she had been crying. Kedren told her about Madori being at his place and about her state.  
"What if I fail to protect her?" She asked in a pained voice.  
"I know you're thinking about Rini. She wasn't real; Madori is. She needs you." Kedren answered a bit more casually than he had intended to.  
"She was an illusion. She didn't exist, I know. Everything about her was fake, her love, everything... but my love fore her was real... and I failed..." Serena's voice trailed off.  
"I'm sorry, Serena. I didn't mean it that way." Kedren said in an understanding tone.   
"Can I come over to see her?" Serena asked after a pause.   
"You have to ask?" Kedren asked hoping to bring a smile on her face.   
  
At Kedren's Home  
  
Serena gazed at Madori; she was an angel.   
Serena besides Kedren, his arm over her, their future daughter besides them.  
"She has already won my heart." Serena said softly.   
"I know what you mean." Kedren responded.   
Madori awoke with a start.  
"Serena?" She looked up at her.  
"I'm sorry, Madori." Serena said with loving eyes. Serena knew she had hurt the poor child deeply. She was after all a child and young child felt awful when people abandoned them. She out of all people should know.   
  
Madori's eyes sparkled. She sprung up and hugged her. Now, their family was picture perfect.  
  
"Madori, first we have to enroll you into school and go shopping for you. Shopping today, let's go." Kedren declared.   
Madori's eyes brightened. "Let's go!"   
  
Shopping was interesting and expensive. Madori bought three pairs of pants, five skirts, seven tops to go with them, two pairs of shoes, three hats, and a school bag. They enrolled her in school, bought her uniform, books, and supplies. Later Madori was hungry. They had hamburgers and ice cream from the food cart at the park and had a picnic. When the three returned home, they were exhausted.   
"I'm tired." Madori said as she plopped on to bed.   
Serena felt Kedren's long examining gazes but brushed them off. Madori was once again in her dreams.  
"What's wrong, Kedren?" Serena finally asked. The question caught Kedren off guard.   
He then answered, "Are you alright?"  
Serena smiled assuring everything was fine.   
"I have to go home now." She said still smiling.   
"You have to?" He said grinning.  
"Yes, I have two courses tomorrow so I better be going."   
"You could stay here, tonight." He answered with his grin widening.   
"I don't think so." Serena answered also grinning. She walked towards the table to get her purse. She turned around only crashing into Kedren who lowered his head and kissed her- Serena's purse falling to the floor.  
"Do you have to go?" Kedren asked from under his breath. The two separated.   
"I must." Serena answered breathing heavily. "I'll see you tomorrow. I finish at 12. You?"  
"I have my day off, I'll meet you at 12 outside university." He answered grabbing her into another kiss. Serena backed away.  
"I'll take her with me and drop her off at school tomorrow." She said backing up from him. She took Madori in her arms and headed towards the door. She wanted to stay with all her heart but she knew she mustn't.  
"Are you sure, you can' t stay?" He asked in flirting voice.   
"You're very convincing, but no." She said matching the flirtish tone.  
As she hesitated in leaving he grabbed her in another kiss. Serena caught hold of herself and quickly waved bye and then left.   
  
Next day at 12  
  
Serena got out of the huge historic university gates. She had one book in her hand and a bag pack strapped on to one of her shoulders. She seemed glad, as she walked further a broad smile crept on to her face. Kedren was waiting for her. She walked up to him.   
  
"Had fun?" Kedren asked a mischievously, little sarcastically.   
"Yeah sure," She answered matching the tone. "But I have two weeks off starting now." Her eyes lit up. All of a sudden Kedren grabbed her into his arms and flew off.  
  
Serena amazed screamed, "What-  
"Relax."   
  
They lost elevation and landed on a tiny but beautiful island. The area they were on was inhabited. They stood on the sandy area where the island sloped down into the crystal blue ocean. The entire island was practically adorned with trees. If there ever was a perfect place on Earth, this would be it.   
  
Kedren was staring at his girlfriend, totally wild eyed who was examining every detail. "Well...  
"It's beautiful." She answered exasperated and overwhelmed by the beauty. She dropped her books and bag onto the sand.   
"I thought you'd like it." Kedren answered as romantically as possible.   
  
Hand in hand they walked in to the island. There was a lake surrounded by trees, the occasional big rocks. Then in a corner, the traditional picnic was set. Serena glimpsed at Kedren who was grinning.   
  
"You- she began but couldn't add. There were absolutely no words to how she was feeling. The two walked over to picnic and had a wonderful time. (*A.N. notice I'm the detailed never ending type*)   
Around three o'clock   
"I have to pick Madori up from school." She said getting up.   
"She finishes at four. We'll reach, trust me." Kedren answered casually.   
As Serena sat back down, she sprung back up. "Kedren, we have to go, now. Some one's in trouble. I think its Madori. Hurry!" The two hurried back to Tokyo. Serena was right, Prince Dranjim had Madori.   
  
"Let her go!" Sailor Moon hollered.   
The prince started laughing, his voice sounding mechanic. "Hello, Sailor Moon, I was expecting you." His voice dreadful, his eyes devious, and his smirk, awful. "We have some unfinished business to take care of."  
  
"It doesn't concern her." Sailor Moon spat. Kedren stood their looking calm as possible. He was completely in a trance of some sort. "Prince Dranjim, let her go!" Serena tried to think of a way that she could get Madori. "What do you want?"  
  
The arrogant prince lowered his eyes in disgust then looked up with his stern look on his face gripping on Madori's hand harder. Madori was unconscious throughout. "What I want?" He began. "Like YOU don't know-  
  
Right then an energy beam hit the Prince Dranjim right through the stomach. He was baffled. He looked at his deadly wound and covered it with his hand. Then he looked at Kedren, his murderer. Prince Dranjim was taken back a couple of steps letting Madori fall to the floor like a rag doll. The prince still shocked fell to his knees trying to breathe, right after fell to the floor, head first, lifelessly.   
  
There was a cry of anguish thundering through the sky. It was so painful, a sense of great loss and torture. Near the fallen prince's body appeared a shadowy figure who fell to his knees and took the body in his arms. "BROTHER!" He screamed. At that moment Sailor Moon even felt for Prince Dranjim. The body, then, disappeared in thin air. The figure lifted his hand, which made Madori, still unconscious, lift into thin air. Sailor Moon's heart leapt, she ran towards Madori, but a tremendous force flung her back crashing into Kedren.   
  
"Who are you?" Kedren asked a bit shaken.   
  
The figures voice chuckled evilly then abruptly got serious. "You surely know me. I take care, in the saying, of this stupid planet of yours which, took my brother." He paused for second and continued. "This is how you repay me?" He hollered.  
  
"You haven't been taking care of Earth at all, we have!" Sailor Moon snapped.   
He laughed his very own laugh again. "I have been taking care of this planet. I haven't gotten rid of you, yet. To worsen the thought, I haven't even heard about you, saviors of Earth." He slowly turned around, letting his hair move rhythmically with the wind. As his eyes met with the two, he froze. Kedren looked at him; he was bewildered, utterly in shock as his gaze met with Sailor Moon. On the other hand, Sailor Moon was shocked also. She looked amazed and unexplainable terror at the same time.   
  
"Serena..." The prince of Earth said airily and hesitantly.   
"Darien?" Sailor Moon responded. Both their expressions stood fixed.   
Suddenly Prince Darien's expression changed in to an angered one. "You killed my brother."  
"Let the girl go!" Kedren hollered.  
Prince Darien's eyes hardened once again. "You killed my brother and I'm supposed to be listening to you? You have to be dreaming!" He said venomously.   
  
"Please!" Sailor Moon said in a small voice, which caught the prince completely off guard and completely speechless. Darien tried to gather things up again.  
"Okay, Serena, to save her life," He look right through her. "Surrender your power." Kedren and Serena stood a fix in a shock.  
  
"What wrong?" He asked sarcastically. "You can't do a little thing like that to save your innocent?" He paused to get their reaction. "How selfish of you, Serena." He smirked.   
  
"You want the broach, well you can have it!" She spat.   
Darien laughed mechanically and uncontrollably. "No, no." He stopped laughing. "You can keep your gadgets with you. You just have to say a few words and just like that." His eyes grew wider.  
  
"No, you have a duty to this earth, Serena!" Kedren said coming out of total shock. "As for you-  
He shot an energy attack towards Darien but it stopped with a simple movement of the hand. "You haven't understood yet." He looked at Kedren as if he was teaching a little child but then changed. His arrogant way was appealing in his own way. "You can't beat me. I am the Guardian of Earth." He paused to smile. "Meaning for you humans, your master. I can kill anyone of you in an instant, one thought of killing someone, and they are no more in existence. You should really be careful who you try and kill." He shifted his gaze to Serena. "As for you, are you up for the offer?"   
  
"Serena- Kedren began but was interrupted once again.   
"I don't think I like you much." Darien closed his eyes and Kedren disappeared.   
"Kedren!" Serena called out in horror.  
  
_______________________________*~~~~~*_________________________________  
  
Well yeah..... okay! Review it. Tell me how much you hated or liked it..... I don't care.. just review!  
  



End file.
